supernaturallycharmedfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop Culture 4
4.01 #Star Wars (1977) #Tunguska Event #Michael Jackson's Thriller #Wham #Carrie (1976) 4.02 #Touched By An Angel #The Grand Canyon #Star Trek Experience, attraction #The Bunny Ranch, Playboy #The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly (1966) #Highway to Heaven 4.03 #Back to the Future (1985), referenced twice #Sonny and Cher #Van Halen #Scooby Doo #Little Orphan Annie, comic strip #Dick Cheney #God Is My Co-Pilot...musical group 4.04 #The Incredible Hulk #Kobe Bryant #Hungry Hungry Hippos, children's game 4.05 #Angus Young -- AC/DC #Happy Schnapps Combo -- Polka band #The Big Lebowski (1988) #The X-Files #Johann Wolfgang von Goethe #King Kong (1933) #Dracula (1931) #Bela Lugosi #Plan 9 From Outerspace (1959) #The Phantom of the Opera (1925) #Frankenstein (1931) #The Mummy (1932) #Old black and white movies feel #House of Wax (1953) #Anne Rice 4.06 #Blazing Saddles (1977) #Aerosmith #Donnie and Marie #Eye of the Tiger -- Survivor song #Outbreak (1995) #Hell's Bell's -- AC/DC #Datura 4.07 #Bob Seger #Geddy Lee #Jack O'Lantern #Apple Bobbing -- Halloween activity #Tampered with or poisoned candy -- Halloween 4.08 #David Duchovny #The Kids in the Hall #Office Space (1999) #Harry and the Hendersons (1987) #Forrest Gump (1994) #Spider-Man comic issue #15 #Superman 2 (1980) #Xena Warrior Princess 4.09 #John Milton #Girl, Interrupted novel and/or 1999 movie #The Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy novel and/or 2005 movie 4.10 #JDate -- Jewish dating site #Angels in the Outfield (1994) #Hedonism -- Caribbean resort chain that focuses on sex and partying #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #Stanley Cup -- professional hockey #Roma Downey #Penthouse -- adult magazine #Titanic #Dogma (1999) #Mothra and Godzilla (1950's and 1960's) 4.11 #Fletch (1984) #Juno (2007) #Fonzie -- Happy Days tv character #Deliverence (1972) #Casper (1995) #Scooby Doo #Beef, it's what's for dinner -- slogan #Nell (1994) #Josef Fritzl #Licked Hand -- urban legend 4.12 #Lars Ulrich #My Generation -- Who song #Police Academy (1984) #Cocoon (1985) #Steve Guttenberg #Criss Angel #Cirque du Soleil #P.T. Barnum 4.13 #David Lee Roth #The Outsider's -- novel and/or 1983 movie #Same-sex marriage #I Spit on Your Grave (1989) #Heather's (1980) #Revenge of the Nerd's (1984) #Hello Kitty #21 Jumpstreet #Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982) #Clueless (1995) #Harry Truman 4.14 #Ozzie and Harriet #The Shining (1980) #Basic Instinct (1992) #Sharon Stone #Aladdin (1992) #Sleeping Beauty (1959) #The Little Mermaid (1989) #Beauty and the Beast (1991) #Route 66 -- tv show #The Odyssey -- novel by Homer #Simonides -- Greek poet #Manchurian Cadidate (1962) #Hyacinth -- flower #The Usual Suspects (1995) #Dr. Robert -- Beatles song #The Simpsons 4.15 #Starsky and Hutch -- tv show #Joe the Plumber #Gregory House -- tv character #Chachi -- tv character #The Outsider's (1983) #Demi Moore #Hayley Joel Osment #The Karate Kid (1984) #Amityville Horror (1979) #Fight Club (1999) #New Jack City (1991) #Turn! Turn! Turn! -- The Byrds song #All the news that's fit to print -- New York Times motto #Over The Rainbow -- Judy Garland song 4.16 #Cheek to Cheek -- Irving Berlin song #Kung Fu -- tv show #Little Shop of Horrors (1986) #David Letterman Show #Monopoly -- board game 4.17 #Smith and Wesson #The IT Crowd -- British tv show #The Master Cleanse -- an actual detox consisting of lemon juice, cayenne peppar, pure maple syrup, and water #Dungeons and Dragons -- role playing game #Harry Potter -- book series #Resident Evil (2002) #Shirly MacLaine #Office Space (1999) #Wallstreet (1987) 4.18 #Styx -- music group #LARPers -- real live role players #Misery (1990) #Fabio #Television Without Pity -- website #Origins issues 3 and 4 -- Supernatural comics #Sam Girls/Dean Girls/Wincest -- fanfiction terms #Slaughterhouse 5 -- Kurt Vonnegut book #Cat's Craddle -- Kurt Vonnegut book #M. Night Shyamalan #Gayle King #Oprah Winfrey 4.19 #The Brady Bunch #Happy Days #Ted Nugent #Sonny Bono 4.20 #Jimmy Stewart #Kim Novak #Timmy Novak -- Chicago radio personality 4.21 #Spock -- Star Trek character 4.22 #The Bell's of St. Mary's (1945) #The Suite Life of Zack and Cody #2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) #Gilligan's Island #Gladiator (2000) #Star Trek #Washington Generals #Star Wars (1977) #The Brady Bunch #Lucifer Rising (1972) #St. Mary's College Category:Pop Culture